Conventional crimper is specifically designed to crimp cable adapter for cable connection, which is normally suitable for one specific size of cable adapter and is not practical to serve as a cable cutter or cable stripper. Therefore, in an operation to connect two cables, one may have to prepare several hand tools including cable stripper, cutter, crimper or some other similar tools. It is indeed very inconvenient and expensive to prepare a variety of hand tools to perform wiring process.
The main feature of the present invention is that the crimper is comprising slots conveniently for crimping cables in size of 4P, 6P and 8P without changing any component parts.
Another feature of the present invention is that the crimping, stripping as well as cutting process are collectively performed by a single crimper; through the operation to press on the handle portions, the cable stripper blades may be driven to perform cable stripping process, the shearing cutter may be driven to perform cable cutting process, and the movable crimper the fixed crimper and the movable die are driven to perform cable crimping process.